


I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But I Love Them, Cheesy, Couples Doing Couple Things, Cute, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, Mizler, Social Media, Watching Football, i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Instagram and the Instagram story. Not much else to this.
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 3





	I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I know, terrible summary. But you'll see. It's literally nothing else.
> 
> I often use music in my stories as a way for my characters to speak to each other without saying a word themselves. I love music and the many different emotions you can express through sharing lyrics and songs. Music is big for me, and I think it shows. 
> 
> I literally have a series about fics inspired by or based on songs I listen to myself! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little piece! Xx

The internet was so fascinating these days. Social Media brought them closer to people around the world – people they normally would never be able to communicate with. They could order anything from water bottles to gym equipment to groceries with a few clicks on a screen and have it delivered to their house. No more driving out to the store. No need to go to the gym when he now had one in his garage. Out of food? A few taps on his phone and there could be bags of groceries ready for him to put away on his doorstep. He could watch any kind of videos any time he wanted, enjoy music without having to drag out records or tapes or CDs and his old stereo, and look into football stats whenever he needed. It was an incredible, growing, changing beast people often took for granted these days. But he grew up in the time before it was what it is now. 

He reveled in the convenience, participated in the selfie culture, and shared his life with the world scrolling on their phones and typing on their keyboards. It wasn't always the greatest thing; in fact, the world of social media could be rather toxic. Bullying taken to a new level, but with his status of celebrity, he could actually make something of a difference for someone out there struggling. Put smiles on faces. 

Though that usually meant he had to get his ass kicked on TV. Not that he cared all that much.

He posed for the camera pointed at him, dressed up in his Cleveland Browns gear, Dolph and John laughing at the faces he made. At his core, Mike was an entertainer. He loved making people laugh. Cry. Scream words at him that most mothers would wash out with soap. If he made a kid smile, or a friend laugh, he was happy too. 

When he got a few shots, Dolph handed the phone over so Mike could sort through them and pick the best one for Instagram. The game was about to be on and he loved sharing his love of his favorite team with the world. With the gaggle of fans who felt he was interesting enough to 'follow'. They loved to tease him for loving one of the worst teams in the NFL, bragging about their own team victories. The internet could be a lot of fun too.

He dropped onto the couch, still working out a caption for his picture while John joked about some commercial on the television. It was always nice spending his days off with people he cared about most, doing what he liked, and getting to really relax. No suits. No performances. No expectations. Not that he didn't love his job- it was what he always wanted. Ever since he was small.

Plus, it led him to John and Dolph and the other amazing people he got to call friends. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. But he was allowed to crave this privacy every once in a while. A day where he didn't have to be on the road or in front of a camera. 

Dolph swore at the television, catching Mike's attention for a moment. He missed the play while lost in his thoughts and staring at his phone, but apparently it was bad enough to warrant a reaction from Dolph. They were used to the Browns being...they weren't a good team by any means. But sometimes they managed to surprise them. And not usually in a good way. John sipped his water, seemingly unaware of what the big deal was. He wasn't a big football guy anyway, and being from California, he had plenty of great teams to choose from. He didn't share the pain Mike and Dolph did. 

“Still editing? I promise there is no app out there that can add abs.” He snorted, swiping the screen until it was on the camera for the Instagram story. It was a feature that allowed you to show what was going on in your life in real time- though now it allowed postings of old pictures and videos. So, basically it wasn't much different than actually posting on the platform. But he used it regardless because you just don't question things like that. Dolph shifted on the couch, leaning on his shoulder and sighing. He recorded one of the replays of a play, typing his annoyance on the screen and tapping to add it to his story. Dolph shifted against him, reaching out to take the phone.

“Wait. What was that? Where did it go? I don't see it on your feed.” At the top of his feed was the picture of him he posted. After that was John's annoyed post (a cute picture of him and Dolph, actually) about them and being a third wheel. 

Hey, he was the one who didn't invite someone along. Mike told him he was free to bring a friend or two. Watching the game with a group was always more fun anyway. Hence why he was having a Super Bowl party this year.

“That's the Instagram Story. Haven't you seen it before?” He pulled Dolph's hand away from them so the camera was able to take them both in and flipped the screen on them, tapping their faces on the screen to activate the filters and swiping through them until he found an odd one that had them cracking up. Snapchat had the better filters, but he didn't really like that one as much as Instagram. John muttered from his place in the armchair, picking at some chips in a bowl. 

It was his fault he was sulking in a chair all alone. Mike told him. He warned him. 

Once he liked the picture, he reached up and tapped the little white shutter button to snap the picture. Dolph pulled it closer to them, Mike posting it on the story without further editing. 

“I can't believe you haven't noticed that. They added it, like, a year ago.” Dolph played around with the filters, making faces at the camera before swiping to the next one. After a few minutes he took the phone back, snorting when Dolph leaned over him to try to grab it up again. 

“I don't spend most of my time fucking around on Instagram, Miz. Not like some people.” Even as he said that, he pulled out his own phone and opened Instagram. Morrison tossed a pillow at them.

“I thought we were watching this game _together?_ Right now I'm the only one! And I don't even like this team.” They spent the rest of the afternoon yelling at the screen, Dolph recording things on his story, and having a good time with each other. Even if John kept throwing things at them and complaining that no one cared about the damn game but himself.

He was in the car, scrolling through his phone while waiting to arrive at whatever media was planned for him that day. An interview here. A signing there. Shooting a promo for something else a bit later. His job was the best in the world, though he could do without the early mornings. He tapped on Instagram to post the car selfie he just took and see what his friends were up to on this cloudy October morning when he saw the familiar little icon surrounded in a red ring at the top of his screen.

Ever since he told Dolph about the Instagram Story feature, he was almost obsessively posting things on it. He found the boomerang filter the most interesting apparently, every show and workout recorded with the looping three-second footage. Mike snickered when he clicked on the icon and pulled up Dolph mugging for the camera, little hearts and a pink filter over the obnoxious selfie. Then there was his schedule for the day in some...slow zooming filter. Some books in his lap, chucks crossed at the ankles. They usually traveled together, but Mike was staying in California for another day to do a little promo work, while Dolph was flying out to North Carolina for one of their house shows. Mike didn't really do the house show circuit these days, working more on promoting their brand for Fox and USA Network. And his own brand.

He opened his texts and sent Dolph a message about his newfound obsession with Instagram Stories. Which he, naturally, denied. But then a new story popped up a few minutes later, a boomerang of his iced coffee and the pretty sky outside in whatever city it was he was in today. Raleigh? Greensboro? He couldn't quite remember. The car stopped and he peered out at the waiting line of fans, their excitement and anticipation palpable in the air. Even from inside the quiet car. 

Opening his own story, he swiped to the hands-free option and stepped out of the car, their screams piercing his ears even as he smiled at the camera and attempted to talk over them. He so loved his job. 

Later, in his own bed instead of a foreign hotel one, he opened Instagram one last time before going to sleep. He often had trouble falling asleep when Dolph wasn't there, so it was a bit late and his eyes were a bit heavy. It probably wasn't the best idea to open up an app on his phone, that bright light doing nothing to help relax him for bed, but it wasn't like he was going to be sleeping anyway. Not for a little while. So it wasn't like it would hurt.

There were posts of cats, some of his friends posing in sweaters with coffee in their hands or with pumpkins picked for carving, a few from the show, announcements for the next Smackdown and Raw, and the occasional food post. He couldn't resist looking through the stories either, tapping through the posts with drooping eyes. Someone was at a concert somewhere, singing along to the song in that way people at concerts do because they can't hear that well. Then there was Roman cooking something while talking to his daughter. Seth and Becky on a beach from a month ago. Fandango rehabbing another injury. Zack cuddling with his cats.

Of course, Dolph had a story. He posted nearly every day, and most times it was multiple posts. Something that happened on Smackdown. An appearance he was having. A show he was watching. Pumpkins they carved. The stupid 'Christmas Palm Tree' he insisted on having despite the fact Mike bought one of the real ones that towered in the corner of the living room. It was inflatable and small, so he didn't put up too much of a fuss about it when it showed up at the end of last November.

Compromise, right?

The story was a video, so he turned the sound up and sat a little straighter in his bed. The video was dark except for a thin glow of vibrant blue, and it was playing music. He recorded the radio playing a song. On the screen was written 'thinking of' and then a blue heart emoji after. It was probably the cheesiest thing he's ever seen- and he was the king of things like that. He played it once more, humming along to the song before clicking out of the app and shutting off his phone. The song still played in his mind, soothing him to sleep.

_'Cause even when I dream of you..._

_The sweetest dream will never do._

_I'd still miss you, babe._

_And I don't want to miss a thing..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Xx


End file.
